Ten ways to annoy characters from PJATO and HoO
by My name is Apocalypse
Summary: These are ten devious ways to annoy certain characters from Pjato. Some special characters from different series' will be making appearences as well!
1. Percy Jackson

1\. Call him seaweed, when he asks why, just tell him, " 'Cause you have no brain."

2\. Call him Perry Johansen, Perky Johnson, or P.J

3\. Remind him of how Poseidon and Sally made him... (He won't be able to look at the **EVER**** AGAIN!**)

4\. Hum the song... (Don't go near the water!-Beach Boys) when he's around.

5\. Tell him Luke was technically his **GRANDPA**!

6\. Ask him if he can breathe while underwater in a _bubble-bath_!

7\. Say, "Can I borrow your pen for a sec" at school, if he doesn't give it to you, take it anyway, and when it turns into a sword, yell, "**HE'S GOT A **

**WEAPON**!"

8\. If the mortals can't see through the mist, say "Just Kidding." (Make sure you do this in all your classes with him!)

9\. Remind him about Iris-Messaging Reyna while she was taking a bath.

10\. When he blushes, say, "**YOUR BLUSHING! I AM TELLING ANNABETH**!" and make him beg for mercy! (I'm **SO** evil. Mwa-ha-ha)


	2. Annabeth Chase

1\. Remind her about Luke.

2\. Video tape her reaction and upload it to god-tube.

3\. Tell her it got a million hits, tell her most of the hits was Luke, who was watching from the underworld

4\. Tell her about an ancient artifact (that you made up) and make up a history for it, (She will be annoyed because she doesn't know it!)

5\. Tell her that she wasn't smart enough to recognize Circe, and that caused Percy to be a guniea pig.

6\. E-mail her an inappropriate thing, and when she opens it up, say "Bad Annabeth, is Percy no enough for you!"

7\. Ask her if she has a belly-button.

8\. If she says yes, say, "I want proof"

9\. If she ignores you then keep asking her, and poke her everytime you do. Ex.) *poke* do you have a bellybutton? *poke* do you have a bellybutton?

10\. When she's sleeping, put some shaving cream on the parts of her pillow that aren't covered up and when she rolls over, run.


	3. Nico di Angelo

1\. Tell him he's forever alone

2\. When he refuses to be called 'forever alone' ask him who his 'special' someone is.

3\. Ask him if he likes pasta

4\. If he says no, call him a traitor to his country

5\. E-mail him a handful of Nico fan-fic's (The ones with lemons if you know what I mean)

6\. If he doesn't read them, tell him this is proof of him being forever alone (If you have to, repeat #2)

7\. Or just straight jacket him to a chair in your room and read them out loud for him *A mouth gag could prove most affective*

8\. It would be even better if you video-tape his reactions to the fan-fictions with Camp-Half-Blood people (Thalico, etc.)

9\. Post them on god-tube.

10\. Tell him the etomology of his name.

**" The name Nico is most likely the form of 'Nikolaos'; meaning Victory of the people, and his last name meaning of the angels ties together that his name is related to death. Nico can also be relative to Necro, which means **_**death**_**. "**

* If this doesn't bother him, just tell him his name means 'Victory of the people and of the angels' and he must be the 'Edward Cullen' of the Isles of the Blest!

Good day readers, I hope you enjoy!


	4. Thalia Grace

1\. Call her pinecone face.

2\. Call her thunder butt or lightning fart (or any other very lame nickname)

3\. Hand her all the fan-fictions that involve her with Apollo.

4\. If she turns red because she's mad, then say, "OOOOH BLUSHING!"

5\. If she blushes, then run around saying, "OOH! THAILIA'S BLUSHING!"

6\. Make her read fan-fictions that involve her in everyone of them.

7\. When she's alone somewhere, go "*cough* *cough* Forever alone. *cough* cough*"

8\. Whenever Apollo's around, wiggle your eyebrows at her.

9\. Make sure Apollo sees.

10\. Make sure Thalia knows that Apollo saw.


	5. Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano (RaRa)

1\. Ask her the names of her dogs, she will most likely reply, "Argentium and Aurum, Gold and Silver". Then ask her which one is which. (Classic)

2\. Ask her If she likes Leo. (Video-tape reaction)

3\. If she replies no, (Which she most-likely will) then show her the fan-fic's and pictures that support Leyna (the _dirty _ones... mwa-ha-ha)

4\. If she says yes, (Which she most-likely won't admit) then post the reaction on god-tube.

5\. Tell her her reaction on god-tube got a million hits (If her reaction is yes)

6\. Videotape her reaction to the dirty Leyna fan-fic's and pictures and post _that_ on god-tube. (if her reaction is no)

7\. Tell her it got a million hits.

8\. Tell her that she should hook up one of her dogs with Mrs. O' Leary (Did I spell that right?!)

9\. Post _that _reaction on god-tube (You're gonna **need** an account for this)

10\. Last but not least, remind her of the 'iris message' (Remember when Percy Iris messaged Reyna while she was bathing?)

***I am not responsible for deaths, decapitations, injuries (fatal or temporary) caused by Argentium and Aurum***


	6. Leo Valdez

(Carry a fire extinguisher or a bottle of water with you as you use these)

1\. Tell him to dress up as the ghost of christmas past for halloween.

2\. Stare at him creepily and when he asks you to stop, sing 'This Girl Is On Fire' or "Set Fire to the Rain'

3\. Tell him that Katniss was 'on fire' first

4\. Tell him there is a waiting list to rent him for a campfire.

5\. Roast aarshmallows on him...

6\. Don't give him one (marshmallow)

7\. Tell him that there are a lot of Leo x Frank fanfictions.

8\. Ask him to put a band-aid on your finger, if he does, yell, "IT BURNS!" Very loudly.

9\. If he doesn't then say, "But it BURNS!"

10\. Write REPAIR BOY in permanent sharpie on all of his shirts, and tell everyone, not to give him anymore (CHB shirts)

* * *

Thanks for your reviews dudes. (And thank you very much Princess of Flames!) But these were already pre-made from my deviantart account so if your request doesn't get fulfilled then it means that I have probably put it up on my dA account and you'll have to see it there. Thank you for your time folks.


	7. Octavian the Augur

he calls you a Graecus, call him a Romanus.

2\. Tell him that he's unimpessive for a son of Apollo.

3\. When he denies, calling you a graecus, you can do #1 or say "Tell me child, do _you_ have a six pack?"

4\. Tell him that you know his secret. When he tells you he doesnt have one, say, "But you do!"

5\. If he gets mad and demands to know, you can continue doing #4. If you get tired, then when he says, "Tell me what secret!" say, "Victoria's secret."

6\. Ask him if he ever got hit by the arrow of love. If he says no, aim an arrow at him, and run after him like a mad man.

7\. If he says yes, say, "Octavian! Ooooooh!" and skip around him, tossing flowers at him.

8\. Tell him that he's growing a beard. If he says no, insist.

9\. Ask him if he wants a kiss. If he says something realated to no, say, "But baybeeeee"

10\. If he says something related to yes, say, "PERVVVVVVV"


End file.
